Klaine For Sale
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: What are the odds for Kurt in seeking help from a boy named Blaine when selling his Satchel online in Ebay for money? ... Who knew what happened when two strangers met out of chance in a place such as Ohio during a crucial time for Kurt..
1. The Satchel

**BRAND NEW LEATHER SATCHEL. - $75.00 buy now **

_**Colour: Brown**_

_**Used on occasion. Lima Ohio Postage N/A. Pick Up Only. **_

Kurt didn't even flatter an eyelid, staring at the screen as he posted the photo of his beloved school bag. With his dad in hospital, selling his stuff on Ebay was the only way he could afford food to look after himself, he didn't have any money since he had no job, and he didn't have any friends, he didn't even have the heart for fashion...he preferred to dress like that jock Finn than use his money on something he loved.

If it meant causing less stress when his father woke up to find the food in the house empty, and the chores undone. Dressing up like the other boys also meant that he didn't get picked on for being Gay as he did before his father had a heart attack, now reserved from everyone else, they left him alone. He wore a plain pale blue shirt, with a blue jacket over it, his hair was pointing upwards, and he was wearing glasses as he rechecked to be sure everything was correct on his account while he waited for a buyer to purchase the satchel, he headed over to the hospital after closing the screen, with no emotion.

It was the second week, and his father still hadn't waken up, the teachers were concerned, or at least Mr Shuester, Ms Pillsbury and even Sue Sylvester was a little bit despite the fact she called him Porcelain, but there wasn't anything they could do to make him better or smile.

Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry had tried befriending him at one stage, but he had pushed them away just like everyone else, by refusing to reply to their texts on going out for a coffee or a shopping spree with the two of them, as he had attended Glee Club the first week but then dropped out, and he knew that all they wanted to know was why, and to help them back up sing for their stardom. Rachel always had a reason for why she did things.

After the usual routine at the hospital he went back on the computer to see if there was any progress and was surprised when he has a message from the buyer who had already purchased his bag.

**BWarblerA WO $75.00 1 02-Nov-2009 14:19:31**

He clicked on the message and read over BWarblers? Message...

RE: Please don't give my hopes up...

Is this for real? These satchels normally cost over $100... I couldn't find it anywhere in Ohio...being a fan of fashion you'd think I would know wouldn't you...I was just wondering if you wanted me to give you cash when I came to pick it up or if I should pay by PayPal...

Kurt sighed

At least this guy had an appreciation of the bag, or was it a girl? Anyway...he hoped it would be in safe hands.

He pressed reply.

_It's for real...I'm not some scammer or anything...I just need the money, cash would be great thanks, come pick it up at 4pm tomorrow or by Friday at the least, only at 4pm._

_- Kurt._

He didn't bother to check for a reply as he went to bed. If the buyer didn't want to pick it up at 4, he didn't care, he wasn't going to make extra effort just for other people's pleasure.

The next day nobody came to pick up the Satchel, so he took the bag with him to the hospital. The day after that, still no one came... but on Thursday...while he had been in the hospital checking on his dad, Emma Pilsbury called him to say a boy was standing at the front of his house looking nervous, she had been on the way home and was going to check up on him when she saw him and when she asked why he was there he said he was looking for Kurt. Kurt assumed him to be the stranger, but what did she mean by a boy? How old was he?

He kissed his father's forehead and left to go home, after telling Emma that it was just a friend.

Kurt saw the stranger..and knew what she meant by boy.

He had dark brown hair covered in thickly layered gel, he was wearing what looked like a private school boy uniform, and he held cash protectively in his hand as he saw Kurt and smiled waving at him.

Kurt didn't smile or wave back.

"Hi," He said instead approaching him as he shook the other kid's hand to be polite.

"Hey...are you Kurt?"

Kurt nodded.

He seemed concerned as he looked into his eyes, he could probably see the dark circles from not sleeping, Kurt thought not caring.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt shrugged as he offered for him to come in.

"I'll only be a min," He said ignoring the question while gesturing for who he found out to be Blaine to his couch while he went to get the satchel.

"Here you go, I hope you take care of it, it'd be a waste," Kurt added eyeing the satchel longingly but shook his head to get rid of the aching feeling while he looked at Blaine who was watching him curiously.

Blaine stared at the bag in disbelief.

"It's in such good condition, it looks even better than the photo,"

Kurt shrugged as he glanced at it proudly while Blaine fiddled with it and posed in front of Kurt.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Kurt had to hide a smile.

It did fit Blaine very well with his dapper school boy looks.

"You know this doesn't even feel weird, I thought you'd be some 50 year old grandpa, no one buys these around here," Blaine admitted.

For the first time in weeks Kurt let out a loud laugh snorting in response as he covered his mouth in shock.

"I can't believe you just said that," Kurt accused.

Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Not that...oh my god, that was incredibly rude, believe me you look nothing like a grandpa!"

Kurt allowed himself a small smile as he blushed almost forgetting the reason why he was selling his bag as dark clouds covered his face again.

Blaine was then watching him.

"I have the money here...may I ask though...why do you want to give this beauty away for less than what it's worth, even second hand it's worth more than that...?" Blaine questioned, Kurt already felt like he wanted to burst out all his problems to the boy who looked like he didn't mind if Kurt opened up to him as his eyes could tell Kurt was hiding something. Kurt tried to avoid them, the beautiful hazel is not what he wanted to get caught up in.

"I need the money my dad's in...My dad needs my help, he can't operate his garage business at the moment," Kurt choked almost telling this stranger his dad was in hospital. He hadn't told anyone but the teachers and now tears welled up in his eyes as he looked away from Blaine.

"Just...leave the money on the table please," Kurt requested quietly as he forced himself to stay strong and turned around to bid Blaine goodbye.

Kurt could see Blaine hesitate...and wondered if he didn't want to buy it after all.

"You sure you want to give it away?"

No. I have no choice.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine sighed as he pulled the cash out and a piece of paper handing it over to Kurt.

"I'll take good care of it, I promise...thank you so much...I really needed to buy a new one,"

Blaine smiled shaking Kurt's hand as he reluctantly left. Kurt felt Blaine's finger rubbing over his knuckles or it might have been his imagination... before the boy let go.

"Take care,"

Kurt counted the money thinking he should have done that before he let Blaine walk out with his bag.

$150.00

Kurt's eyes went wide.

Blaine had given him more money.

He looked at the note Blaine had which contained his number and he was grateful so he could call the boy back.

He didn't want to steal other people's money no matter how much he needed it, Blaine picked up straight away.

**I hope your not too far, you gave the wrong amount! It only cost $75.00...If you want to come back I'll be here...I'm sorry I didn't check before.**

_It's not the wrong amount, I threw in a few notes on purpose.. I'd feel guilty to walk away with it at that price..._

_**But...you could buy brand new ones for that amount of money.** _

_I have a feeling this one is one of a kind._

Kurt almost forgot to respond.

**Kurt...?**

_Will you take care of it for me? I know it sounds stupid...I realize now I'm going to miss that bag._

**Of course I will... but Kurt...do yourself a favor...**

**Take care of yourself as well...I know there's something you're not telling me, and I respect that as we're strangers but anyone could see that somethings not right...whatever life is doing to you...**

**just... smile more often...it looks good on you...I'm sorry to...meddle, my friends say I worry too much, but you're still not quite the grandpa stage yet so don't freak out...!..**

Kurt couldn't believe this boy.

_Promise..._

_Thank you._

**Hope I didn't sound like a douchebag...**

**Thank you again Kurt, I really love this bag..I better head of now.**

_You don't sound like a douchebag..._

_You haven't left yet?_

_**Nope...can't text and drive..I knew you'd see the extra money so I stayed anyway pleasure to meet you! THANK YOU AGAIN, I can now rock my uniform with this additional piece of awesomeness.**_

Kurt smiled the second time that day in weeks.

_Thank YOU._


	2. Bidding Wars

Kurt didn't hear from Blaine or text him, it was just how he did things. The bullying had started again slightly at school now that even the teachers were barely paying attention to him, but not because he was gay because he looked homeless, which he wasn't, he still had his home, but he was running out of money, and buying new clothes was not an option, it was hard enough to even consider the idea of selling his clothes... the bullies commented on why he wore the same outfit for a week and he almost snapped, but he didn't he just let them torture him so he could go see his father.

He was only getting 2 hours sleep now, he really missed his dad, and seeing him in the same condition was heartbreaking, while he sobbed on the floor after arriving from the hospital gasping for breathe. He felt sick. The nurse Carole was nice though, which he was grateful for, she knew he was his son and let him stay a little over visiting hours sometimes. Kurt talked to his dad like he did everyday about how things were going.

The bill arrived too, so that mean't more money. Shuester still came to check on him, so that he wouldn't have to be sent to a foster parent at least until his dad woke up, but Kurt just refused to cooperate in long talking engagements, claiming he was fine, Shuester was the only one keeping an eye on him at McKinley...but with the Glee Club it was hard for him to pay attention.

Kurt sighed as he decided to cell his CDS, every Madonna, Lady Gaga, Spice Girls, even his Wicked edition signed poster by the original cast, which were all in perfect condition his dad had fought for a woman on Ebay not long before for $250, with Kurt helping of course, it had been the best day of his life when he won it, but he knew he needed the money and he would literally do anything. He was not going to sell anything that was his fathers.

Kurt was surprised when later that night **BWarblerA **put a bidding price of $50.00 as another buyer **SebSm1 **attempted to buy it. They fought till it reached $170.00 before the other person dropped out. Kurt raised an eyebrow at this, and thought he and BWarbler must have a lot in common before going to bed.

Kurt was asleep while the bidding war still went on.

It didn't even occur to him that BWarbler was the same guy that bought his Satchel.

His mind erased itself of Blaine completely...or so for now.

On the other side of Lima in Westerville Ohio, in Dalton Academy after Warbler practise Blaine fought hard for Kurt's things till the next morning.

Something wasn't right. He could tell Kurt was suffering, if the exhausted eyes didn't indicate otherwise, Kurt looked like a ghost in another person's body, even though he was still beautiful. Blaine had seen photos of him in the house were he wasn't as pale or as thin, when Kurt went to get the satchel but he hadn't commented on it, and besides...who would sell their Wicked SIGNED edition? No one. Absolutely no one, if they were a fan, from the CDs Kurt had bought from the past in his account, Blaine could see that he was a musical lover.

Blaine had hesitated to call Kurt again, because that was creepy wasn't it?

Calling a guy you met over an Ebay account.

Yep definately creepy...or so Wes agreed. So he debated for ages before finally logging on to his account to see that Kurt had put up other things..he was fascinated by him. It was unhealthy as Wes told him, when he tried to explain the reason he kept logging onto his account, but he wanted to know Kurt, and why was he selling everything?

He eventually fell asleep when putting a maximum bid that would surely guarantee him the opportunity to meet Kurt again as he closed his eyes to a restless sleep of icy blue eyes with a depressingly touch of grey...Blaine knew he was haunted by them.

Kurt awoke, and did the usual routine of going to hospital...he didn't check his account for 3 days after deciding to stay home from school when Karofsky scared him half to death by throwing him against a locker. It had terrified him, and he couldn't deal with this at the moment... he slept for 2 days, didn't eat, and constantly waited on Carole's promise to ring him if any changes happened. Carole had insisted he went home and slept.

His mobile flashed a sign of an unknown caller...thinking it was the hospital he dashed to the other side of the room picking it up as he ran out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

...

"Who are you?"

"Um...this is slightly...weird, but I'm the stranger who bought your CDs as well as the Satchel...I was wondering..if you wanted me to come pick it up like last time?"

...

...

Kurt almost dropped the phone.

"Blaine?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah..." Blaine answered, Kurt could almost see the smile on Blaine's face.

"Oh...Oh! Yeah...sure...that'd...be ...wait, you bought my stuff?"

"Well yeah I mean..."

...

Who was this kid?

"What do you want?" Kurt hissed out...as the boy seemed startled.

"I...what? I just...well the CDs...I know this is strange but,"

"Why do you want my stuff?! Look if this is a friend of Karofsky's I don't need this...the dapper schoolboy looks can fool anyone, but I am not naive... I know people think it's funny, and yeah you may think I'm homeless, but I'm not! I have a home...you saw that clearly! My dad is in the hospital and I need that money...so if you think you can just buy my stuff and spread the word that Kurt is homeless he's selling things on Ebay It's not true.. so get your head out of the gutter and please just leave me alone, you stupid Neathendral!"

He hang up the phone shoving across the room.

His phone flashed again several times, and he refused to answer...if it was Carole she would know to ring both the mobile and the house phone.

Kurt then checked to see his account after wondering if he did the right thing.

His bulk lot of things were sold for ...

$2500!.

WHAT in the...

Way to go Hummel.

You just lost yourself a buyer.

Blaine stared at his phone after calling for the 10nth time, Kurt wasn't going to pick up.

His dad was in the hospital? The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together, Blaine understood now why Kurt had looked so worn out, so...lost.

Blaine wondered if he should have just texted Kurt instead of bought his things on Ebay, and who the hell was Karofsky?


	3. At your service

Kurt texted Blaine immediately apologizing...

Blaine asked if he could ring him, as he wanted to talk personally to Kurt. Kurt was nervous as he agreed, the moment his phone went off, he picked it up and started excusing himself, and begging Blaine for forgiveness.

_"Hey... Kurt, it's alright, I mean, it's hard to trust anyone these days... I have no idea what the word Neathendral means, I however am honored to be your Neathendral ..It's a nice change from dapper school boy with good looks and charm but whoever this Karofsky is must be giving you a hard time, and I'm really sorry about your dad...I hadn't purchased your items as a way to hurt you though, please believe that,"_

Kurt was scared that Blaine seemed to get what was happening so soon, when he hadn't told anyone but the teachers and Carole.

"I know, I'm sorry...really I am...I lashed out...and It was wrong..and I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to buy them after the way I treated you,"

_"Kurt...take deep breathes,"_

Kurt did as he was told.

_"It's FINE...honestly... Kurt whatever is going on... you need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself, I'm still buying the products, you need the money, and I would love to have that Wicked poster, it'd look amazing in my dorm, and I am NOT going to hurt you, repeat that,"_

Kurt was hesitate.

_"Repeat after me, the stranger named Blaine...is not using Ebay to hurt Kurt...whatever his last name is,"_

Kurt smiled at that.

_"Kurt?"_

"Fine fine..."

_"Repeat it,"_

"Bossy,"

_"Neathendral,"_

Kurt snorted.

"You really don't know what that means do you?"

_"Do I want to know?"_

"Not if you're against Gay people..." Kurt said quietly but Blaine just caught it.

_"I'm gay Kurt, so tell me...what does Neathendral mean?"_

If Kurt wasn't in the situation he was, his heart might have skipped a beat at the mention of the beautiful boy being gay, someone he could see himself having a crush on.

"It means pretty well for straight people against gays... Bitch...Douchebag...Douche...Hypocrite..."

_"Okay okay, I can see the list continues...I'm definately NOT your Neathendral then...Kurt just repeat it," _Blaine laughed.

"Fine! Blaine is not going to use Ebay to hurt Kurt Hummel,"

_"Hummel?"_

"My last name..."

_"Oh...Kurt Hummel, nice," _Blaine repeated as though trying to remember what it sounds like.

Kurt blushed then remembered the reason they were talking.

"You can pick it up tomorrow if you want,"

_"You don't have school?"_

"I...no.. day off," Kurt lied, he should be doing his homework, but he will probably leave that till the weekand.

_"Oh...right, well I have a free at 11 is that okay?"_

"Free?"

_"Private schools generally let us go out in our free periods...if you have more than one,"_

"Oh! Oh right, sure, I'll be here,"

_"See you soon Kurt,"_

"Glad to be at your service, BWarbler,"

Blaine laughed.

_"It's Anderson,"_

"AshnickuA?"

Kurt heard Blaine snicker.

_"Not Ashnickua...Anderson Kurt, it's not hard to pronounce, even Neathendrals could have made a better effort,"_

Kurt felt a smile coming on and bit his lip as he embarrassingly let out a giggle.

"Bye Anderson," He whispered and hanged up again.

Oh god.

Who was this Blaine Anderson...and why did he seem so perfect?

Kurt shook his head and went to see his father again that afternoon and Carole told him the same news. His heart shattered.

He gripped onto his father's hand leaning his face on it. The man who had accepted him since the day he was born didn't blink, or move, just lay there motionless.

"When will he wake up?" He asked Carole as he looked up at her with big sad eyes that made her heart break.

She looked down at the man sadly and shook her head.

"I don't know Kurt... he's been in a coma for a month now... a person falls into a coma when their body is weak and confused, he also has low blood pressure, it's like waking up from a deep sleep, you just don't know when you'll wake up,"

Kurt looked longingly at his father as a tear fell out of his eyes. Carole wanted to gather him up in a hug but she had another patient to see.

"I won't be long," She promised as he nodded and was left to his thoughts. Everything slipped of his mind once again, as he stared at his father and wished, even prayed to a God he no longer believed in for his father to wake up.

"Please dad...please...I don't no how much longer I can do this," Kurt begged choking on the words as he looked away from the unresponsive look of Burt Hummel.

Unable to take it anymore, Kurt left a message for a nurse to tell Carole he'd be back the next day, and went home.

He was exhausted. He kept his grades up even if he took a long time to do the work, he got it done, except when the bullying started he did it at home now telling Shuester the reason was because he couldn't face other students, Will tried to encourage him to stay but couldn't force him and instead gave him the work to take home while Kurt kept visiting the hospital without fail.

He made himself a salad, barely keeping his eyes open as he tried to listen to what was being said on the Television, turned it of eventually and went to bed with a heavy heart.

He woke up when he felt his stomach urging to vomit, and immediately ran to the toilet, gagging.

It was vile.

He didn't stop vomiting when the doorbell rang as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Go away" He called, hoping it was Shuester.

The doorbell rang again.

Kurt groaned as he held his stomach, quickly wiping his mouth with a cloth to get rid of vomit, and forced himself to the front door not knowing what made him feel so sick.

He knew that he couldn't not answer the door, and was worried if it was the guy who came to take something out of your house for not paying the bill yet, but then as he opened the door he saw a familiar face, he collapsed against the door in relief. A familiar stranger...someone who...he knew he needed even if he didn't admit it.

Blaine immediately gasped as he saw Kurt and straight away moved closer to the pale boy to keep him standing up straight.

"Kurt? Kurt...what's wrong?"

"Sick...I feel sick," Kurt gasped tears threatening to fall again.

Blaine pulled him inside gently and urged him to the couch.

"You...don't...have to..."

"Kurt your ill, someone has to,"

"I can..."

"No. No you're not doing this alone, not unless there is anyone you can call?" He asked.

Kurt shook his head finally crying openly as Blaine brought his arms around the boy soothing him down from his misery.

Blaine went to the kitchen at once to get a cloth and ran some water over it when Kurt saw him eyeing something.

"Kurt...you didn't use this sauce did you?" He asked lifting up the salad dressing from last night still on the counter...

Oh god..

"I ...I made a ceasar without the chicken..." He bit his lip.

Blaine showed a pained expression by the idea and looked at Kurt horrified.

"No wonder you're sick, this is past it's due date...did you read the label?"

Kurt shook his head frowning.

"I woke up feeling stomach cramps...I didn't realise I've been vomiting for this long...is it 11 already...?"

Blaine nodded worried.

"Why...are...you here?"

"I bought your things remember? Don't worry about that for now, we need to get you better,"

"I'm okay,"

"Do you think I look stupid to you?"

Kurt's tears fell down his face again, Blaine instantly went to him and started apologizing.

Blaine pulled out his phone and lifted a finger to tell him to be quiet.

Kurt was worried he'd call an ambulance.

He didn't need Carole to know he was sick as well.

_"Hello David..? Yeah...I won't be coming back to Dalton...No no everything's fine, well not really...stop talking and listen! Thank you...right so... I got a friend here whose sick...and ...NO he's not...DAVID shut up...he's a friend that needs my help, YES a friend... so can you explain it to the headmaster? He's really ill...Yeah? Thanks man I owe you one...,"_

Kurt saw Blaine blush as he talked to someone on the phone glancing his way during the conversation and put the phone back in his pocket while Kurt gaped at him.

"When...did my regular customer become a doctor?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Where is your bedroom?"

Kurt stared up in horror.

"Kurt...if you don't get into bed, I'm calling the ambulance, you're not sleeping on that couch,"

Kurt's mouth hanged open and then closed again as he sighed.

He stared at Blaine.

Could he trust him?

"It's fine honestly,"

"Kurt I'm not leaving you like this, either you trust me or you lay down, or something but...just don't stand there and tell me you're fine when I know for a fact you're not,"

Kurt felt overwhelmed as he looked at Blaine.

The boy looked sincere enough, but he wasn't sure about the trust, with the bullies...his friends...life.

Kurt took a deep breath and wondered what he should do.


	4. Not For Sale

"I...look I'll go to bed, but you don't have to stay, I'm not of your concern...thanks for...everything...Blaine, if you want to take your stuff and hand over the money, I'm cool with that, you don't have to...do all this,"

Blaine's facial expression was unreadable.

"Kurt, didn't you hear I have a whole day free? You expect me to just leave you? Believe it or not, I would much prefer help you than take home your things,"

"I..."

"I know we don't know each other...but, will you please trust me? I'm not here to hurt you, or to scare you, or anything of the sort,"

Blaine moved closer and took Kurt's hand in his as he said it, making Kurt blush.

"I do trust you, but...I don't understand,"

"I just want you to be healthy," Blaine insisted. His bright hazel eyes burning into Kurt's blue ones. There was some weird connection there, Kurt could feel it as they both shivered slightly from the touch of their fingers. Blaine's curl was sticking out from his gel, and Kurt thought he looked adorable. He had placed his satchel which used to be Kurt's on the couch when he had come in.

"I am..." Kurt started.

Blaine put up a hand to cut him of.

"Kurt...I've seen photos of you around the house, this isn't you,"

How could he figure it out so quickly?

Kurt could feel himself panicking.

"Hey... it's okay, really it's alright, you're going to be fine,"

The words from Blaine where forming in his head, but Kurt couldn't respond, he couldn't think properly, he felt dizzy. A groan escaped his lip as he felt a pain in his stomach while he also felt like he was going to puke again and immediately covered his mouth running to the toilet.

After he finished vomiting, he was leaning on the floor as he tilted his back against the tiles wall and cried.

He was so tired of fighting. So tired of the bullies...so so tired of being alone. He missed his mum.

If Blaine was going to hurt him, he didn't care anymore, Carole would look after his father.

He felt his tired sad eyes closing as the room spun and tried to focus on the worried look on Blaine's face, but his legs gave out beneath him.

He didn't remember much after that, but he woke up a day later in his bed with Blaine curled up in a chair next to him asleep.

Who was this strange boy?

Kurt was startled at first, but then his face softened by the sight. Next to Blaine was a vomit bucket which had obviously been washed out.

Blaine's soft breathing was comforting. He wanted to check his account to see if Blaine really had offered $2500 when he noticed that the boy already paid by PayPal.

Why was he still here then?

He quietly tip toed back to the room trying not to wake Blaine up, but the boy already noticed he had went.

"You gonna be sick again?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No...I just...emails" He claimed as Blaine nodded and yawned.

"You fainted yesterday...I hope you don't mind I carried you to your room,"

"You carried me?"

"You're very light,"

"You're very short,"

Blaine laughed.

"Trust me, I've carried an adult before,"

Wait did Blaine say yesterday?

"Ah...don't you have school?"

Blaine bit his lip.

"You do don't you,"

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt whacked his arm.

"Stop helping me and go to school!"

"But Kurt..."

"Blaine you can't get into trouble because of me, we barely even know each other as you said,"

"Kurt..."

"I really appreciate all this, but I'll be fine, I promise, I need to see my father today anyway...and I'm feeling better already, and you already paid my money so..."

"I'm glad your better but Kurt.."

"And I know that you went through a lot of trouble to get here, and to...put up with me last night..."

"KURT!"

"What?"

"It's snowing outside," Blaine pointed out as he opened the curtains to prove it.

"So?"

"I can't get to school even if I wanted to go, my car is blocked with it,"

"Oh..."

Kurt then remembered the way he was curled up in a chair as though unsure he could sleep anywhere else, he remembered the way they met and when he had misjudged him for being a Neathendral.

Blaine was like an angel sent to save him.

He pretty well saved him last night, Kurt remembered wanting to die, and he basically shoved himself into Blaine and cried in his arms, as the boy tightened his arms around Kurt surprised.

"Hey!...What...?"

"Thank you," Kurt whispered sobbing into his chest.

Kurt may have died on his own.

"Kurt?"

"I wanted to die, I really did...I'm so tired Blaine, I just...I can't...I can't do this alone," Kurt choked.

"You don't have to, never Kurt," Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders and back, while soothing him like a child.

"It's alright," He whispered.

Blaine had never seen anyone so broken as Kurt before, last night had broken his heart as Kurt cried on the tiles, he wasn't lying about his father because when he had got up, and he saw Kurt faint, he knew Kurt had given up, he could see his eyes roll over and he didn't fight for himself to stay awake. He had immediately patted Kurt's cheeks to see if he'd wake up when he fainted, put a cold cloth on his forehead and tried calling his name, but feeling his pulse he knew Kurt was alive and that was all that mattered, and just fainted he had gathered him up easily and took him to Kurt's room. While asleep the phone had rang, and Blaine guiltily picked it up to hear a nurse Carole ask who he was, and he told her he was a friend and what happened, he was frightened for Kurt and asked if he should take Kurt to the hospital, Carole said that snow was heavily falling outside, and had said if Kurt was sleeping he should be okay for now, but if he wakes up still sick, she'll try come over and she mentioned that Burt's father still hadn't woken up, so she insisted Kurt stayed home and asked Blaine if he could keep an eye on him. Blaine was already planning on doing that. As he watched Kurt sleep he thought of what Kurt's been through and felt the need to protect him. Kurt had woken up a few times crying, and Blaine automatically went to him, pulling him in his arms.

Nobody deserved this.

Nobody.

"You can have anything in my room, I have lots of musicals...dvds... just...please stay, please," Kurt begged eyes tearing up as he stared up at Blaine. He relied on Blaine too much now to let him go, he didn't think he could handle him leaving after the snow was cleared.

"Anything..." Kurt added quietly clinging onto Blaine.

Blaine shook his head tears welling up in his own eyes.

"Kurt, nothing in this room is worth more than you are, you don't have to buy Help, you don't have to buy me, I'm here because I want to be, you're not alone, I'm not for sale... but neither are you,"

Kurt sobbed loudly as Blaine said that and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up,"

Kurt nodded as Blaine squeezed his hand and helped him back in the covers giving him a warm smile.

* * *

**Sorry guys if things are happening fast, but they aren't in a relationship yet, Kurt just needs Blaine for support, and Blaine just happens to be there at the right time while Kurt falls apart, I hope you understand this chapter ...and review :). Poor Kurt. **

**#You Can't buy love. **


	5. Customer Support

It had been a nightmarish week, for Kurt and Blaine, Blaine had to go to school but every day as soon as he finished he was allowed an early mark as he explained he had top marks in Music anyway, and he had a friend who was very ill, the headmaster could see from the black circles under his eyes that Blaine wasn't lying, plus Blaine was a good kid, and never jigged school.

He also got his elder, also known as his brother Cooper to give permission to the Headmaster, that if anything happened to Kurt, he would be allowed out of the school at once, but Kurt had insisted that Blaine go.

Carole had told Kurt to stay home, she promised she would call once again after hearing how sick Kurt was it was better they didn't have both Hummels ill. From the stories she heard from Kurt when he used to visit the hospital, she could see Burt was a nice guy, and would have liked to get to know him.

Blaine had made Kurt chicken soup that lasted a few days, he learnt to make Kurt's favourite salad, with a different and stomach free from vomiting dressing, and he kept Kurt company, making sure Kurt smiled at least 3 times in a day, ate his food, had a shower, and slept a lot, to get Kurt healthy was his goal. Kurt still got insecure, and upset, and sometimes depressed, but Blaine was helping him pull out of that, as they told each other things about themselves, he forced Kurt to enjoy a movie and read magazines, keeping him active.

When Kurt had been in a good mood, he had asked Blaine about his family and why he didn't spend time with them instead onlt to find out that Blaine had no parents and had actually carried his mother to the hospital because he found her still alive but barely breathing in her bedroom, his father hadn't cared, he drunk himself and took a drug overdose which killed him. Cooper was his only family left, they had already been going to the school, but the headmaster was like their father to them, and let them stay kind of like boarding. Blaine had gotten emotional and that time Kurt held him, Blaine knew what it felt like to lose a parent, but Kurt grimaced at the idea of losing his father, and he wished Blaine never had to go through that.

One day though, Kurt noticed that Blaine's satchel and his wicked poster was gone, and there was a note.

**Courage xx Blaine.**

Which meant one thing.

Blaine left him.

Kurt was dangerously at the point of break down as he curled in his bed crying harder than he had before. He had been stupid for believing that he meant anything to Blaine...maybe Blaine had hoped to get more things, but since Kurt was so caught up in his own misery, he decided it was a waste of time.

He couldn't stay in bed anymore he needed his father.

Without bothering to make the bed or clean up around the area, throwing on an old t-shirt and jeans not bothering with a jacket...Kurt left to the hospital.

He had forgotten it was still snowing outside, and the roads were icy, but he didn't care, he needed to see his father.

He got halfway there before car slid, it went in circles before finally crashing near a pile of snow next to a tree, just missing it and went of the road as he avoided another car hitting him.

Kurt's heart was pounding by the sudden shock, he had hit the back of his seatbelt as a cut from the belt caused a little blood on his head, but he was fine.

He was alive.

Barely.

The driver immediately got out and panicked when he saw the other car as Kurt tried to reassure him he was fine, the kid was about his age and he was wearing something familiar.

"What's your name? I'm so sorry, do you have car insurance?"

Kurt didn't answer, he was still trying to relax his breathing.

"Oh god...please let me know your okay? Tell me your name..."

"Kurt," He gasped finally.

"My names Wes, hold on a minute okay Kurt?"

Wes got out his mobile.

"Don't...don't call the police please...I didn't do anything wrong..I'm just tired,"

"Shh...it's alright Kurt...hello Blaine? I'm gonna be late for Warbler's practise so...what do you mean you're not even there?"

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered like a broken record, the tears had fallen out without warning and he sobbed loudly hearing the voice on Wes's phone..

Wes looked at him surprised.

"Do you know Blaine"

Kurt nodded.

"They weren't lying when they said it's a small world...what yeah? Oh sorry Blaine I was talking to Kurt he says he knows you...what...that's the kid whose ill? What's he doing out here! Yeah I found Kurt...he um, he got in an accident..he's fine, he's in shock but he's fine! Stop screaming at me, Blaine shut up, hold on a minute,"

Wes had forgotten he was holding the phone when Blaine's concerned voice interrupted.

Next thing he knew Wes placed the phone in Kurt's hand.

"He wants to talk to you.."

Kurt nodded shakingly as he put the phone to his ear.

"H...Hello?"

"Kurt...are you okay? What happened? Why did you leave?"

"You...you left, I wanted to see my father..and Wes's car..."

"Oh god Kurt, I wasn't going to go for long, I just wanted you to have that note so you wouldn't panic, I shouldn't have left, I was going to re-frame your Wicked poster and give it back to you Kurt...I can't take that from you, I just can't, not when you've been through all this,"

Blaine hang up claiming to be there as soon as he could after Kurt broke down from the confession, he was in no state to be left out there even with his best friend.

Wes waited with Kurt for the time being and told him stories about Blaine which actually helped the process along.

"So how'd you two meet? He never shuts up about you..."

"He talks about me?"

"Well when he get's the chance, we don't see him much lately,"

Kurt felt guilty for that.

"I...we um...we met on Ebay,"

Wes blinked a couple of times.

"He bought my satchel,"

Wes laughed.

"Trust Blaine...I didn't think it was in him, all he bought on Ebay was Disney movies and theatre tickets. I should have known something was up when he stayed up late on the computer trying to outbit Sebastian, he won't even agree to go out on a blind date,"

"Sebastian?"

Is he's Blaine boyfriend...or crush? He didn't dare ask Wes. It was getting chilly out in the snow, Kurt wished he had brought a jacket.

"He's known as Meerkat face, he tends to annoy the Warblers by threatening them, he must have thought Blaine was going to use your musicals as Warblers material, I bet he hoped to use it as a blackmail,"

Kurt giggled in response. Lady gaga as Blackmail? Absurd.

"He doesn't date?" Kurt asked nosily.

He wanted to learn everything about Blaine, Wes shook his head.

"He's never had a boyfriend before either," He winked at Kurt.

Kurt blushed before he could disagree about them being boyfriends Blaine's car came in view as he instantly got out and ran to Kurt.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight but welcoming and familiar hug, and held him longer than he should have, but when he heard Kurt's obviously distraught voice on the phone, he had been worried.

"Come on, I'll get you home," Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's arms hoping to comfort him.

"Can we see my dad? It's been too long," Kurt whispered his puppy eyes convincing Blaine to take him as he sighed.

"Don't you think we should see him when it's not as cold as the North Pole, and you've had your famous Blaine Anderson soup?"

"..."

"I'll take you to him tomorrow, you're still upset Kurt, I don't want you to feel worst by going to the hospital okay, I want you to rest first? Can you do that for me?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered.

Wes was watching in amazement, and thought to himself if Blaine even knew what was happening.

"Thanks Wes, you better go or the boys will wonder what's going on when their lead singer and council member hasn't turned up,"

Wes agreed as he said goodbye.

"Nice meeting you Kurt!"

"Thanks for not killing me with your car, and tell that Jeff kid that my old glee club teacher is stuck in the 80s, and I have a physchopath cheerleading coach ...your gavel is completely normal,"

Wes thanked Kurt for the company.

"Oh I will! Don't let this one go, I like him," Wes grinned at Blaine thanked his lucky stars for the instant connection between his best friend and Kurt.

They rode to the hospital after Blaine once again put his Dalton jacket on Kurt when Wes left and asked him a million times if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Kurt repeated smiling as he watched the hospital come in view.

When at Kurt's home, Blaine got Kurt's bed ready, made him a bubble bath and the famous soup he promised.

"Don't you have better things to do than look after me?" Kurt asked as Blaine chuckled eating a bowl as well on the other side of Kurt's table.

"I've been given permission to look after you by my school, besides I enjoy it, you're better company than the Warblers,"

"Even when I'm an ass?"

"You were never an ass,"

"What about the time I called you a Neathendral?"

"That's just being sassy, that's not being an ass,"

Kurt dropped his spoon and looked at Blaine his face exploding with enthusiasm.

"You understand me!"

"Of course I do,"

Kurt smiled his genuine one which Blaine loved the most. Kurt had 4 smiles, one which was genuine, when he was really happy, another when he talked about musicals or fashion which was his passion smile, one which expressed his love for his dad, and his family, the mother he only had for a short time, and the last one which was fake, the one he tried to avoid, because Kurt was upset or over thinking about something that made him lose his genuine smile.

As promised Blaine took Kurt to the hospital the next day after Kurt let him stay over since it was so late from their long afternoon, Blaine was going to sleep on the couch but Kurt refused.

The both of them had been nervous as they lay next to each other but eventually Kurt found the courage to let Blaine be the big spoon while he slept, even though Blaine said they didn't have to do anything.

Blaine brought an arm around Kurt as he walked him to the room his father was in.

Kurt didn't complain, but it was hard to concentrate when a gorgeous boy had an arm around you and had put up with you at your worst.

Carole noticed him immediately and finally gave him a hug something she had wanted to do in a long time which surprised him.

"Oh Kurt,"

"Is he okay?"

"I'm sorry Kurt, but he's the same..."

Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand and looked at the boy who was staring at the man in the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you go to Kurt's school?" Carole asked her motherly instincts coming out of her as she gave him a beaming smile.

"Blaine Anderson mam, no I met Kurt in a difficult situation,"

Carole seemed to understand and made conversation asking about him a little, and it appeared he said the right answers because she never asked him to leave.

"I um...would ...would you mind, If I said a word with your father?" Blaine asked Kurt after half an hour.

"Uh...Blaine, he's in a coma," Kurt acknowledged out pointedly. Blaine smiled sadly as he nodded.

"I know Kurt," Blaine leaned over and kissed his forehead earning another beaming smile from Carole who winked at Kurt behind Blaine's back as Kurt blushed.

"U...h...yeaah sure, of course,"

Kurt narrowed his eyes confused as he left him alone with Burt.

"Sorry Blaine, Burt has to be supervised if it's not family," Carole apologized when truth be told she wanted to find out what he was going to say. Call her momma nurse, but she worries a lot about her patients, and Kurt means a lot to her after they've became close.

Kurt found her like the mother he missed. She always brought food to him when he was in the hospital, and gave him lollipops which made him laugh once, and even called Mr Shuester to give him the updates. Mr Shuester is more busier than he ever had been with all the drama going on with the bullies and glee club, but he always tried with Kurt, Kurt just didn't reach out for his help. Mr Shue felt Kurt didn't like him, even though he tried and he had commented on it to Carole, but Carole had told him Kurt was withdrawn from a lot of people, it was them that had to try harder to reach out to Kurt, that's what Kurt liked about her, she didn't stop trying.

"That's fine, promise you won't say anything to Kurt though?" Blaine brought her back to reality.

Carole crossed her heart as she smiled at Blaine and went back to her duties of checking the oxygen was okay and the machine was alright.

While doing so she heard Blaine's formal and nervous speech start and felt a wave of respect for the kid, she wished her own son Finn was as presentable as he, but then again, you can't all have perfect children, and even though Finn is different, he's still her special boy. She wondered how Finn and Kurt would get along perhaps maybe he could meet Blaine too.

"Uh...Hi Mr Hummel...my name's Blaine..Kurt probably thinks I'm crazy because I just kicked him out to talk to you, but...my mother was in hospital once, and I liked to think she heard me when I talked to her before she died, but...not that you will...okay I should start over, well...your son is incredible, he's...been through a lot, and I'm not sure how many people could put up with what he has...he told me about the bullies, and the reason why you're here, and he was incredibly sick.

He was ...broken, it hurt to see him like that, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help him, to help him recover and be happy...and...even...even love him, if he'll...let me, I wanted you to be the first to know I'm in love with your son, yes I'm gay, you wanna know how we met? It's crazy to think of it, but I had been searching, what I didn't realize that I should have been searching for Kurt, and I had been without even knowing, I bought...his things on Ebay, he was selling them to pay the Rent, and I admire that about him, he refuses to give up, I was mesmerized by him the moment I saw his eyes, they show so much of his feelings.

I went to pick up the Satchel I bought, and even though I could tell Kurt wanted to keep it, he thought there was no other option, I've never seen someone love their father as much as I've seen Kurt love you, and even though...I know Kurt can and will survive whatever life throws at him, he needs you...he needs you to be there if I ever hurt him which I hope to god I don't, he needs you when he's lonely...or when he gets a boyfriend so you can threaten the kid with a shot gun, to remind Kurt how important he is, and he needs you to be there when he has a wedding, and maybe even kids, he needs you because there isn't many chances in life when a parent loves a kid as much as I know you love Kurt, I never had my parents...live long enough to even give it a try, I don't want Kurt to lose something so special,"

Blaine felt tears in his eyes at the thought and felt them drop a hand slowly reached out and touched his knee.

He thought it was Carole, but when the fingers curled up slightly to make himself known Blaine's eyes flew over to the man in bed as Carole gasped.

"Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked.

Burt tapped his knee slightly again with his finger as Blaine cheered and called Kurt.

Kurt came running in.

"What?"

"He's awake Kurt,"

"What!?"

"Come here," Blaine requested softly.

Kurt not wanting to hope too much slowly moved over, Blaine pulled him over the rest of the way with his hands as he got closer.

"Mr Hummel, can you squeeze again to let Kurt know your here?"

The fingers still on Blaine's knee attempted it again and Kurt squealed loudly as he picked up his father's hand and curled his fingers around it.

"Dad, I'm right here...I ..I'm not going any where..."

It was a long process before they could get Burt to open his eyes, he had been awake from what Carole found out, he had just wanted to listen to Blaine speak, and it hurt to open his eyes but he did when Carole requested it thinking it was safe to wake up.

"Hey...kid," Burt's said slowly as his eyes had flattered open one by one but with difficult and his voice was croaky...but it made Blaine cry out with a little laugh in his voice at the same time.

Burt's fingers moved a little bit again, and this time Blaine was really crying as he wrapped his arms around Kurt who was still holding his father's hand.

Carole was so happy at the sight that she had cried herself as she checked to make sure everything was fine and did the hospital procedures when a patient woke up.

"Mr Hummel, can you tell me if you can see whose in the room?"

Burt's eyes tried to focus as he answered.

"M...my son, Kurt...yo...you...doc...tor? A..nd...B...B...blai...re right?"

Blaine laughed.

"Blaine sir,"

Burt slightly nodded.

Kurt grinned happily that his father knew Blaine, but how?

"Sorry bout your mother...kid,"

Blaine's eyes widened.

"You heard?"

Burt nodded again slightly but winced at the movement as Carole told him to blink once for a yes, to save him energy, and two for a no.

Burt blinked once to give it a shot as they cheered.

"Well done Mr Hummel," Carole praised.

"Dad," Kurt choked kissing his bald head as Burt attempted a smile but it hurt too much.

Blaine figured he better leave them to celebrate.

"I better go...call me whenever you want to okay Kurt? I'll...leave you guys alone, I'm really happy your awake Mr Hummel,"

"No, don't...Blaine stay," Kurt begged pulling at his arms.

"Kurt it's okay, you won't lose me, I'll come visit you, but just spend time with your father,"

"Kid..you can stay," Burt quietly said surprising Blaine.

Blaine turned to look at Burt and then at the boy who he was in love with as Kurt pleaded him to stay.

"You sure I'm not imposing?"

Kurt nodded.

"Unless you want to go?" He asked. Blaine shook his head a smile forming.

"I really don't...,"

Kurt's eyes was shining, and Blaine thought he never looked more beautiful than that moment, now he had to wait to tell him.


	6. Watch List

**So sorry guys, I was planning on updating this last night, but I was exhausted and I couldn't bring myself to type, so I hope this makes sense, thanks for following and please review :).**

Burt knew something.

Blaine was in love with Kurt, or so he says.

What he didn't know was, if Kurt knew it.

The boys where so lost in their own world, that he was sure Kurt didn't even know Burt was staring at him while Blaine held onto him.

Kurt had broken down several times, and most times he had clung to Blaine like he was the land in which he put his feet on.

Burt frowned thinking of what must have happened for Kurt to be so vulnerable, normally he was so strong, even with the bullies on the other hand he thought it was because he didn't like his son being so touchy with someone so quickly and tried to pry Kurt of him when he got the chance by giving Blaine a look any father would give to scare them off, but Blaine wasn't moving.

Carole was too happy to even notice them as she kept making sure he was okay.

She was a remarkable woman. Burt thought after Kurt explained she let him stay over on late nights, and when she brought him lunches, and the stories she told him about her own son, which reminded him so much of Burt and how he missed him, and how Blaine was there all the time, even when Kurt didn't want it...

This was surely going to go on.

"Woah..Kiddo...E...asy,"

"S...Sorry dad, I just missed you,"

"I know ...Kurt," Burt smiled at his son as he slowly patted his arm.

"Go home and get some...sleep," Burt added.

Kurt frowned.

"I..can..see..you're tired, I want Blaine to take you home, but first I'd like to speak to him,"

Blaine had been waiting outside respectfully when Burt asked if he would like to go get something to eat so he could catch up with Kurt.

"Dad Blaine's a really nice..."

"Kurt, I said talk, not hound him,"

Although...he could try scare him one more time. He didn't mention that to Kurt.

Kurt nodded and moments later he was alone with the boy.

There was an awkward silence at first but Blaine took the bullet and took a deep breathe.

"Mr Hummel, I know this may seem a little fast for you, and I can understand why you don't trust me but Kurt is so sweet, and caring, and I've never met anyone like him, I just...I know it's soon..."

Burt put his hand up to stop him.

"You said you loved him?"

Blaine blinked.

"Do...you love *cough* my son,"

"Yes sir," Blaine was definate.

"Aren't you a little young to know ...if you do? We aint got no money kid," Burt added.

Blaine seemed to think about that for a while.

"I'm not asking for money. I don't plan on telling him so soon sir, but I would like to get to know him better so he can feel the same way, I don't know how else to explain the feelings I have, I had crushes before, I know the difference now because they never meant quite as much to me as Kurt does, and it's not because I like taking care of him, or would want to use him, Kurt had thought that if he sold stuff to me it would get me to stay, but that's not the reason why I stayed as friends to Kurt, it's because of everything he is, what he likes, and how he is his own individiual, I know it's hard to believe, but I do think Kurt is one of a kind,"

Burt seemed to like the answer even though he hadn't said anything.

"T...take him home,"

Blaine looked hesitate at Kurt's dissaproval,

"Kurt needs to sleep..."

Blaine nodded in understanding at Burt's words but by then Kurt had come back and had unintentionally overheard Burt.

"Dad, I slept before, I'm fine honestly,"

"Only becuase you were sick Kurt, he had a real hard time Mr Hummel," Blaine pointed out scowlding Kurt.

"I could imagine, call me Burt, Blaine." Burt agreed.

"Why don't you all get some sleep, I can look after your father, you trust me right Kurt?" Carole suggested including Burt.

Kurt said yes but was about to argue when Blaine promised to look after him and took him by the arm leading him out as Kurt said goodbye, Blaine knew Burt was using this as a test.

Kurt got mad at Blaine a little on the way out for leaving so quickly but got over it when Blaine gave him a fond look again which caused his heart to melt.

"I'm just taking orders," Blaine grinned as he made Kurt go to his room.

Blaine held Kurt that night, Kurt hadn't wanted Blaine to go, so he stayed.

Blaine didn't want to look like a pervert but Kurt was so beautiful when he slept.

He looked so peaceful, and Blaine was glad he bought his satchel when he did.

He then got an idea.

Blaine got to work as soon as Kurt was up.

"You mind if I use your phone?"

Kurt shook his head while munching on the toast Blaine made him that morning.

So he went in the living room and dialed Dalton Academy.

"Wes? Hey...everything's fine, relax, I was going to ask you a favor...mhm...well I need the Warblers for this one... you know how you wanted to sing in public...what about if we..."

Kurt had managed to pick up a little of what Blaine was talking about in the lounge room.

Blaine sounded like he was going to serenade someone...and he wondered who.

He frowned wondering if their time together meant nothing and he actually had someone to crush on in his school, what if he left him when his dad came back?

Did Kurt really know Blaine? Maybe if he tried to learn more about Blaine, he might feel different about Kurt...maybe he wouldn't seem him so fragile.

When Blaine came back he forced a smile.

"So...I wanted to know your favourite color!" Kurt blurted.

Blaine looked confused.

"Uh...Blue,"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay..do you have any pets?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No Kurt,"

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"One, Cooper,"

"Favourite hobbies?"

"I love reading, musicals, fashion to some extent, drinking coffee if that's a hobbie...I want to be on broadway, so I love singing," Blaine seemed confused still about why Kurt looked so nervous.

Broadway? Could Kurt keep him?

"Kurt, what's with all the questions?"

"I..."

Blaine sat down on the table and gave him the opportunity to speak first.

"I thought..I should learn more about you, you've been so good to me, and yet, all you do was put up with my whining,"

Blaine smiled softly at him.

"Kurt..I will make sure you do get to learn about me, but I also want to learn everything about you, okay? You weren't whining, you were upset and you have every right to be, how about I take you out today, get you some fresh air, we can call into the hospital on the way if you'd like?"

Maybe he wasn't leaving.

Kurt smiled.

"That sounds lovely,"

Blaine laughed as Kurt said that when taking a bite of his toast.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You got jam..." He used his finger to wipe the jam of Kurt's nose, and Kurt was staring at Blaine's lip as he was so close, Blaine pulled away when realizing the tension between the way they stared at each other, and Kurt blushed.

"I should hire you as my maid," Kurt said to break the silent.

"You'd love that wouldn't you? When you're done we can head out,"

"I'm done," Kurt exclaimed putting the half eaten toast back on the plate but Blaine raised an eyebrow and crossed his hands.

"You're not going until you finish your breakfast,"

Kurt scoffed.

"Maybe you're the grandpa in this relationship,"


	7. Health And Beauty

"Blaine,"

"Kurrrrt,"

"Blaine...I'm not a child, I don't need to be hand fed!" Kurt waved Blaine's hand away.

"Just one more,"

"BLAINE,"

"Just one more please?!"

"Oh for god's sake fine!" He plopped the chocolate in his mouth.

"Happy?" Kurt asked while chewing the damn thing.

"Very,"

Blaine laughed as Kurt protested with a look to kill.

"Relax Kurt it's just chocolate,"

"Your spoiling me!"

"Eat, you'll feel better,"

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you just quoted a Harry Potter reference, what are you 5?!"

Blaine grinned.

"Hey! You recognized it, what makes you?"

Kurt poked his tongue out.

"I'm guessing 3," Blaine grinned.

"Can we get to the hospital now, I've seen enough kids and fresh air, and people laughing to last a life time," Kurt groaned.

"You don't like going out very much do you Kurt? Where just at the park..."

"Yeah...and you had to bring a blanket and feed me chocolate as well as cheese and crackers.."

"Most people would find that romantic..."

Kurt was silent.

"Kurt...I'm sorry if this is too much, I just really like you, and I wanted to spend more time with you,"

Kurt's face softened.

"Don't you ...have a boyfriend?" Kurt dared to ask finally with courage holding his breathe as Blaine shook his head.

"Sadly no...I um...I've been kissed but it wasn't special for me, he just wasn't the one,"

Kurt nodded.

The boy was an idiot to let Blaine go.

"This really was lovely," Kurt admitted smiling.

He didn't want to ruin it, Blaine's face lightened up at the change of topic to this event.

"Good, because I have other plans too,"

"What!? We aren't going to spend all day watching parents yell at their kids to be careful on the monkey bars? Damn...I was hoping we could join them,"

"We could still do that we have time," Blaine chuckled as he pulled Kurt of the ground abandoning the blanket and making him run towards the swings.

"Blaine...!"

"Come on Kurt, it'll be fun!"

"I take back what I said about the Grandpa thing just get of that damn swing!" Kurt added as Blaine stood on top of it, and held on while swinging his whole body on it.

"Get down from there!" Kurt screeched.

He was like a child, truthfully though Kurt thought him to be adorable.

"Join me,"

"No,"

"Kurt..."

"NO!"

"Are you afraid?"

"..."

"Kurt, are you afraid of the swings?" Blaine was more serious this time.

Kurt had been really reluctant and Blaine was afraid he pushed too hard, he had gotten of and went over to Kurt to take his hands and made him look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I got carried away didn't I?"

"It's not you...it's me,"

Blaine seemed confused.

"I am afraid of the swings...but it's because when I was little, my mother took me to the park...and the first time I got on the swings a couple of bullies twice my age pushed me of it, I only went on once, and never did it again, it was the first time someone called me a fag, and I wanted to cry, but my mother had enough to worry about, she was sick with cancer, it just...memories before she died...I never went back on them again..."

Kurt sniffed, tears filled his eyes as he looked up at the clouds thinking of his mother. He didn't believe in heaven and it just made him feel...empty, knowing she was gone.

He felt Blaine staring at him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt,"

Kurt shook his head as he looked back at him.

"You didn't know, it's stupid anyway, to be afraid of the swings at my age,"

"No of course not! Kurt we all have our fears...but you know...they say the best way to overcome fear is to face them, if you'd like, I'll hold you hand while your on the swings?" Blaine added softly.

Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"I'll get my clothes dirty,"

"I'll wash them, I'm an expert at it,"

Kurt sighed.

"Ok," He whispered wishing he could take it back when seeing the look on Blaine's face. There was no way he could get out of this one now.

"You'll do it?"

"Yeah...just...promise I won't fall,"

Blaine smiled and took his hand.

"I promise,"

Kurt stared at the swing like it was ready to attack, before turning around and sitting down on it.

Blaine walked behind him and covered Kurt's hands on the sides with his own.

"You ready for me to push?"

"What?!"

"Just a light push Kurt..."

"Blaine...I...,"

"Trust me Kurt,"

Blaine let go gently of Kurt's hands and pushed his back a tiny bit, Kurt squealed as it lifted in the air.

"Blaine...I'm not sure about this.."

"You'll be okay Kurt,"

A girl came skipping to them with little pigtails and freckles on her face, she had seen them from the other side, and Kurt was surprised when she noticed Kurt's discomfort and offered encouragement.

"It's okay! I play on it all the time, it's really fun...don't be scared," She announced.

"What if you fall?" Kurt asked the little girl, testing her. She was the cutest thing he ever saw with red freckles and bright brown hair on the top of her head, with beautiful green eyes.

"It's not very far, it hurt a little the first time I fell, but it's worth it because you feel like your flying, and isn't it nice to just...feel free, it makes me less sad?" The girl answered.

Kurt thought about this after Blaine stopped pushing so the girl could talk to him. Blaine's fingers found their way around Kurt's again as he was holding the swing. .

"Would you like to sit with me on the other swing, while Blaine pushes you? Or would you like me to push you?" Kurt offered the girl the opportunity.

"Yeah! I'll play with you, but I don't need to be pushed, your boyfriend seems nice,"

Kurt seemed surprised.

"Oh he's not my..."

"My daddy's tell me that I shouldn't say things so fast, I'm sorry! Do you like girls or boys? I wasn't sure..."

"Daddys?" Kurt asked looking to Blaine who smiled behind him while the girl sat on the other swing dangling her legs and getting ready for their playtime.

"Yeah! It's when a boy likes a boy instead of a girl, a lot of people don't like my daddys, they say they are weird, but they are real funny and kind to me, I love them because they are my papa and dada,"

"Your daddys sound nice," Blaine commented. He was surprised they even had a gay couple in Ohio of all places.

"Yeah...they are really nice," The girl smiled brightly forgetting what question she asked when talking about her dads.

"Veronica sweetie don't run of like that!" A man in his 20s with black jet hair and brown eyes scowlded who looked quite handsome as he came closer to the little girl and looked apologetically at the two boys next to her.

"I hope she didn't babble too much to cause your ear to bleed,"

"Papa!" The girl said crossly.

"Now now sugar your papa is right, you do talk a lot," Another man with blonde hair added coming up to them as well.

"But daddys I was just making sure he knew not to be afraid of the swing...he was scared, remember when I was scared? You and Papa had gotten ice cream so I fell of and nobody was there. It can be scary,"

Kurt and Blaine were watching them both with the same thoughts.

The Papa laughed.

"Yes Veronica we know, you were very courageous to stop crying by the time we came back, but these two boys would know by now there's nothing to be afraid of,"

"Actually she's right, I was...scared of the swing," Kurt spoke smiling at the girl.

"That's very kind of you to say, but don't worry her dads spoil her enough," Dada replied.

"How long have you two been together?" Blaine asked with the law in Ohio it couldn't have been long, and he was curious.

"25 years," The Dada said as he put an arm around his husband.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"That's quite an accomplishment,"

"Yeah we decided to get engage and wait for the law to change but it didn't so we got married in New York, but all of our families are here, so we came back, and if we hadn't we wouldn't have adopted our baby girl, my name's Matt by the way, and my husband Greg,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Pleasure," Kurt and Blaine shook their hands.

"Sorry, we'd love to chat but we have to take Veronica home for her piano lessons,"

"I'm going to be a star!" Veronica announced clapping her hands as her daddys laughed.

Kurt thought she reminded him of someone.

"Yes you are sweetie, well thanks again for watching her!"

"No problem," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time and then blushed as their hands touched when bumping into each other to move out of the way for the older couple.

"I'd like to be a parent one day," Blaine added smiling as they left.

Kurt looked up at him with a surprised look when he sat back down on the swing.

"You'd make a great dada," Kurt commented with a giggle.

"Why a dada and not a papa?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Papa sounds like the more intelligent one,"

Blaine's gasped mockingly as he looked affended.

"At least we'll have something in common, they'll love me the most," Blaine grinned.

"Oh so the Papa does all the work, but when work time is over the Dada gets all the attention,"

Blaine laughed, something suddenly clicked in his eyes as he watched Kurt sitting on the swing with the air blowing it softly. He didn't see Kurt as insecure, or weak, all he could see was Kurt as his beautiful self. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt surprised fell over in shock which snapped Blaine out of it.

"Kurt! Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Blaine ran around the swing at once.

Kurt laughed as he hit the ground falling backwards after being scared it was a relief to hit soft grass if it meant having Blaine kneel down next to you in concern like he did.

"Don't be,"

"So...I can kiss you again?"

"Unless you want me to be angry at you for ruining my outfit, I'll accept that compromise,"

Blaine grinned as he gathered Kurt up from the grass and kissed him.

"...wow..." Kurt gasped as they parted after a while of just kissing.

"What?" Blaine suddenly felt overwhelmed but was afraid of what Kurt was about to say.

"I've been looking for you forever,"


	8. Limited Quantity

**Sorry it's been so long, I had trouble putting together this chapter and I didn't want to give you a dud one, alright well just giving you a heads up the ending is coming shortly, so don't think it's going to have too much drama from here on, a bit of fluff will be coming shortly. ~The Author. Thanks for your support guys!**

Blaine held Kurt's hand as they walked back out of the park, they were too shy to speak, every time Blaine looked at Kurt he found Kurt to be doing the same thing and they blushed looking the other way or Blaine would lean towards Kurt to peck him.

Kurt hadn't stopped smiling since.

"Well your moods certainly has changed," Blaine chuckled noticing it as they drove back to the hospital.

"I'm just...really happy,"

Blaine's smile grew just as wide as Kurt's.

"I'm glad Kurt,"

Kurt put a hand on his lap as he watched Blaine keeping an eye on the road, at the lights Blaine took the opportunity to glance back.

"I have a little surprise for you..." Blaine beamed as he turned a corner looking back at the road after Kurt gave him a smile to die for.

"More suprises?" Kurt lifted his head, and Blaine almost laughed by the giddy response.

"Mhm, but it has to wait till after the hospital,"

Kurt frowned wondering what Blaine was up to but Blaine laughed again.

"Don't think too much about it, come on let's go see your father," With that he parked the car at the hospital and went to the other side of the car to open Kurt's door who blushed.

"Are you sure you're not just doing all this so you can get more kisses?"

Blaine looked at Kurt sternly and stopped him from walking inside.

"Remember what I said when you called me a Neathendral on the phone?"

Kurt sighed.

"You're never going to let me forget that one are you?"

"Not a chance,"

Kurt groaned.

"Repeat it Kurt, what did I say to you?"

"Blaine is not going to use Ebay to hurt Kurt Hummel,'

"You remembered it?"

"Of course I did,"

"I was only testing you, you know, but I'm glad you remembered it, because it's true, and it's related to every aspect of what I do,"

Kurt smiled.

After seeing his father who had another talk with Blaine privately, Blaine excused them so he could show Kurt his surprise, and he was literally aching to find out what it was by then, and Burt had warned him not to over do it, and that he should go and have fun instead of staying in the hospital all day with him, Kurt had protested saying it was what he wanted to do, but finally left when Blaine told him it would mean a lot to him if he went.

So he did.

Blaine drove them to an unknown house and grinned as he helped Kurt once again out of the car.

"This may not be what you were expecting, and I hope you don't freak out but..." Blaine knocked on the door and it was opened by Mercedes Jones.

"KURT!" She squealed jumping into a hug kissing his cheek.

"Woah.." Kurt exclaimed trying to loosen her grip on him.

"We heard about the news!"

"We?" He stuttered.

"Yeah the New Directions,"

Kurt looked to Blaine who looked innocent as a puppy.

"You did this didn't you,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine replied laughing as Mercedes dragged Kurt inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt almost fell over in shock, the room was buzzah as he saw the amount of people in it.

Wes was there, the New Directions were there, Shuester was there, Ms Pillsbury was there and even some strangers in Blaine's uniform who he guessed to be the Warblers.

Kurt fainted.

"Kurt!"

"Kurt...wake up,"

"Come on, that's it, you're okay,"

He felt lips to his forehead and soft soothing sounds, while a thumb stroked his cheek.

Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"I...had the weirdest dream,"

Kurt then opened his eyes and saw a bunch of unfamiliar people looking at him in concern.

"Okay...maybe it wasn't a dream,"

Blaine helped Kurt sit up against some pillows near the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"We probably should have given him a heads up," Wes announced.

"Or let him sit down first," Rachel mentioned.

What the hell was going on?

Blaine saw his confusion and wanted to reply but Finn cut in.

"We felt really bad about not helping you with the bullies and we didn't try hard enough to get close to you while Sectionals were on, and so we went to the hospital when we found out what happened to your dad, my mum told me about you the other day and I figured out the rest after she said your dad's last name was Hummel,"

Kurt didn't reply thinking this wasn't happening. He got up with Blaine's help but then shrugged the hands of and stormed out the front door slamming it shut.

Everybody was stunned into silence.

Surprise?

Oh yeah...surprise, like surprise that they didn't give a shit about him before but all of a sudden they felt bad.

Surprise that they even knew what was happening...

Surprise that..."Hey?"

Kurt looked up anger still boiling inside as Blaine closed the door behind them.

"I don't need them, I don't need to be pitied on, I did just fine without them,"

"Because you had me,"

"No, I would have been fine without you too, I never wanted any of the drama, they weren't there when the bullying started, they weren't there when I was sick, they weren't there for all of it and now they claim to be Sorry?"

"Fine without me? Kurt...you were not fine, with or without my help,"

"I was SICK, I would have gotten over it,"

"They feel bad enough about it Kurt, don't make me the enemy too,"

Kurt was still glaring in anger.

"Why are the Warblers here, I don't even no them except Wes!"

"They are my friends...they were going to..."

"They are not mine though, I don't know any of them, why did you bring them here? Why did you make me feel all that hurt again..."

"That wasn't my intentions, you know that Kurt..."

"Take me home,"

"Kurt please, just calm down,"

"Don't tell me to calm down! My father almost died, nobody gave a damn till now, and I'm not taking their charity just so they can feel better,"

"It's not charity, they care about you Kurt, I care remember?!" Blaine yelled frastruated, but Kurt was already walking down the street.

"Kurt, wait, just wait, let me drive you home,"

"I know where we are, we are at Mercedes's place, at first I forgot because it's been so long, don't think I didn't try be friendly with them Anderson, because I did try, they only cared because I could sing back up, you only cared because you saw how fragile I was...I'm not worthless. I don't need anybody, and I certainly don't need you, my father is alive, your duty is done here! I don't want them or you near me!"

Kurt watched as Blaine's face fell, but he didn't acknowledge it and jogged down the street on the way back to his house.

"I'm guessing...singing silly love songs is out of the question now?" David commented as he saw the last scene when opening the door in shock by the anger on Kurt's face.

"Just...tell everybody to go home, I'm going back to Dalton," Blaine sighed not even looking up. He didn't want David to witness him crying.

"You okay man?"

"No...but I'll live," Blaine answered simply moving towards his car as David went back inside to tell the news.

His heart felt like it just shattered to a million pieces, snow was beginning to fall again, and he thought it would have been perfect timing had they not had an argument, maybe he went too far, but what Kurt said about not needing him really hurt.

He felt really cold all of a sudden on the way to Dalton, leaving the he wondered if it was because the fact that Kurt not needing him was true, or that he might lose him is what was breaking him, they had been going so well, and he just had to mess it up by bringing everybody into the picture.

Maybe it was over the top.

Maybe he should have beat the crap out of them.

Blaine went to bed early that night, but found it impossible to sleep.

Wes and David had checked up on him but the lights were of and he didn't feel like talking to anybody.

The next morning he got ready to go to class, he found it a struggle to get his tie done.

It was like without Kurt he couldn't breathe, was this what heartache felt like?

He didn't gel his hair, he attempted too but some curls were still sticking out.

He opened the door and winced when he took a step out, the bright light stooping down on him while he tried to focus on his surroundings. Footsteps approached sounding like a hurricane.

"Woah...man, you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I heard what happened with Kurt, but don't beat yourself up over it, we need you buddy." Nick added as he saw Blaine in the hallway with his hair not as flat as usually but not quite as bad as Blaine claims it too be and his eyes a little red from crying. Blaine smiled slightly thinking it was nice somebody needed him. They always did at Dalton. It was his home. His only home.

Blaine muttered something about it being too bright. The light in the room was making him feel nauseas.

"You got a headache?" Nick suggested as Blaine nodded.

Yeah that must be it. Your head was always got hot from a headache wasn't it? Then why did he feel so cold?

Blaine nodded as Nick sympathised.

"You want to sleep in for the first period? I can cover for you,"

"I've already took enough time of visiting Kurt,"

Blaine felt his heart stop again just by saying Kurt's name.

Nick patted his arm.

"If you aren't feeling better by second period come fine me, I'll give you some penadol,"

"Thanks," Blaine forced a smile keeping his posture as he walked slowly to class.

It was like a hangover.

Blaine didn't pay attention at all in classes. Penadol hadn't worked. His teachers had asked him to look to the front several times while he glanced out the window.

His friends sitting next to him had tried to cheer him up but they knew the smile was forced.

Blaine looked like death. He got emotional pretty quickly too they gossiped. People stopped and stared at Blaine when seeing the dark circles and the obviously distraught look on the other boy's face in concern. Everybody had asked if he was okay but he brushed them of saying it was nothing. They all thought it was because of Kurt, after having the Warblers discuss it to almost the whole school knew now but they didn't comment about it.

His skin was paler than usual, the next day they noticed he lost weight, and he wasn't eating anything, his roomate mentioned he kept shivering even though it was hot with the air con on because of the snow outside.

Wes and David described how Blaine was to the nurse and she didn't seem to find that at all strange.

"He must have a fever,"

"Shit," The teacher pointed at David warningly.

"Sorry mam, I mean bugger..."

"Bring him to me when you see him next, poor kid can't go to classes like he's living the plague,"

"He said he didn't want to skip classes, because he was taking care of a person who was ill..."

"Do you think the person he took care of gave him what he had?"

Wes and David looked at each other and shrugged.

"No, we saw the boy on the weekand, and the rest of us are fine, but then again Blaine saw him more than us,"

"Blaine never really said how sick he was," David granted.

Wes and David felt like idiots when not knowing he was sick.

By the time they went to get him though Kurt had sent a message to Blaine , just the name had made Blaine cry.

"Come on Blaine, we need to take you to the nurse,"

"Don't want to go,"

"You have to buddy," David encouraged.

"I want Kurt,"

Wes took Blaine's phone out of the boys hand as he was staring at it with tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands trembling.

"I've never seen him cry before," Wes brought up as David approved by rubbing Blaine's back.

"We've never seen him with a fever before though,"

"Except that time we found out his mother died,"

"He wouldn't come out of his room then,"

Blaine clutched to David's shirt whimpering because of the light and burrying his head in David's neck.

"Alright big fella let's get you to the nurse, then you can see Kurt okay?"

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah Kurt ...Blaine...but we need you to go to the nurse first, can't have Kurt worrying can we?" Wes saw what David was doing as Blaine's eyes lit up and nodded.

"Okay,"

"David can you take Blaine, I'll meet you soon," Wes almost wanted to put a blanket on Blaine and feed him cookies and milk. He always acted like a 5 year old when he was vulnerable, it really was sickenly cute, but he was like a brother to them, and he hoped he'd get better soon.

"Where are you going?" David asked as Kurt started walking down the hall but turned around at his friend's question.

"I'm going to see Kurt,"

"Dude, don't get ill too,"

"Kurt wasn't ill, he used to be remember, he was just fine when he blew of in Blaine's face, what he did was unecessary, I'm guessing Blaine got sick from the blizzard on the weekand,"

"I didn't think about that,"

"Yeah I bet Kurt didn't either," Wes growled as he bid goodbye to David and went to find who he thought to be Blaine's angel sent from heaven, now he wanted to throw the kid into the snow for hurting one of his best friends.

Alright Wesley Montgomery, a friends gotta do, what a friends gotta do.

While David took Blaine to the nurse Wes looked at Blaine's phone. Kurt had texted all day yesterday.

**Please call me (2:35) **

**Blaine? (2:40)**

**I was horrible I know, just please please, text me back (3:00)**

**What I did was awful...I hate myself for it now, I can't lose you, Blaine I really mean that... (4:50)**

**Finn came over when you left, he told me everything, I'm sorry, I really am sorry, I didn't think they'd noticed me and I didn't mean what I said about not caring about you, it's the total opposite, you're everything, you make me smile everyday, you make me laugh, when you kissed me, it was like they say with fireworks but so much more, my father was angry with the way I acted when I told him, I realize how wrong I was... I'm angry with the way I acted, and I know I hurt you, but honestly Blaine, I ...I just want to make things right again. I'll do anything please... (6:30)**

**I miss you (8:00)**

**Call me, even if you just call me to yell at me I'll take it, just let me know you're okay.. (12:30) **that text was from today.

So Wes did. It picked up on the first ring.

"Blaine...i'm so sorry I shouldn't have said what I did...if I could take it back I would, you've been so good to me, I do need you...I really do, I couldn't have made it without you, I was lying for my own ego and it was wrong, please say something... I love you Blaine..."

Kurt had stopped finally taking a deep breathe. It was his first confession of his feelings for the other boy.

"You damn well should be sorry,"

"...Wes?"

Wes sighed.

"Kurt if you mean what you said, I want you to get yourself together, and come to Dalton, Blaine needs you,"

"What happened?"

"Come here and see for yourself,"

Kurt gulped wondering how hard Blaine must have taken it.

"I'll be there as soon as I can,"

"Meet me in the lobby first. We need to have a little chat."


	9. Today's Deal

**MY KLAINE SHIP IS BACK! Excuse me while I spoil some spoilers, WE HAVE HOPE. The Phone Call. That is all and do sit back while the computer is in motion...in other words while you're scrolling down the page #I'm on a roll today.**

Kurt eventually found Blaine in the hallway after having a tantrum at David for not letting him see Kurt like he and Wes has said he would. Kurt leaned around the corner over hearing the conversation thinking about what Wes had told him. Wes had made him swear that he wouldn't hurt Blaine again, and that he'd let Blaine have his personal space whenever he needed or was there when he needed Kurt.

"Blaine I told you, Wes is going to try his best to get Kurt to come, do you remember what happened the last time you talked to Kurt?"

"Yeah...he's mad at me," Blaine pouted, Kurt was surprised by how out of it Blaine looked. He was barely holding it together, and looked ready to collapse. The light in the room didn't seem to be helping because his eyes kept flattering open and closed.

"No Blaine, he's not mad at you,"

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Blaine cried tears welling up as Kurt made himself visible walking towards them and Blaine at once jumped out of David's shirt straightening himself up but as soon as Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug without warning Blaine started whimpering apologizes.

"Kurt I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I just wanted you to be happy," Blaine breathed in relief as Kurt let him tighten his arms around him.

"It's alright I'm here...shh I know it's not your fault," Kurt replied.

"He's not normally like this, he tends to get clingy when he's sick, but not this clingy," David promised as Kurt at once started to sooth Blaine rubbing patterns on his back. Blaine didn't seem to hear David.

"I know David, Wes told me about the situation,"

"Right, do you mind looking after him for now I have to hand in an assignment, if you're busy I can get Wes..."

"No, no, I'll take it from here, what room is he?"

"115, it's on this floor, just keep going straight, and look at the numbers, you won't hurt him right?"

"Does it look like I want to hurt him?" Kurt almost hissed as he comforted Blaine sobbing.

"Kurt won't hurt me," Blaine defended resting his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I missed you," He said afterwards brokenly as Kurt kissed his forehead when David left thanking Kurt.

"I wanted to call back, but I didn't want you to hate me, I didn't want to mess up,"

"You wouldn't mess up Blaine, anyway I was the one that messed up,"

"I let them have a surprise for you, but it was too much," Blaine protested.

"I know Blaine, but I messed up saying I didn't want anything to do with you or them, and that's not true, you're everything Blaine, you supported me through everything, and right now I need to be here for you come on let's get you to bed, you're really burning up,"

Blaine started singing 'Burning Love' under his breathe instantly. Even with a fever Kurt knew he had a voice.

_I feel my temperature rising_  
_Help me, Im flaming_  
_I must be a hundred and nine_  
_Burning, burning, burning_

He ended the line in coughs and gasping for breathe tears slipping out. Kurt stopped them to keep Blaine straight while he held his shoulders.

"Blaine look at me, steady breathes, that's right, just breathe in, and out..."

When Blaine calmed down from the cough attack.

"No more singing okay? Force yourself," Kurt warned as Blaine nodded gripping Kurt's arm like he did David's shirt. Kurt asked him for his key and got him inside, his roomate was out with his girlfriend so it made it easier for Kurt to feel comfortable around the other boy. He made a bath for Blaine and found his pajamas which were Ninja Turtles boxers making Kurt giggle as he raised an eyebrow at Blaine when finding it under the pillow. Blaine blushed as Kurt held them up smiling.

"My Kid shows," Blaine told trying to get Kurt to understand he watched it as a kid, neglecting the fact he still watched it when he didn't have school work to do.

"I think it's cute actually," Kurt argued as he made Blaine take the bath he made and get into bed.

Blaine had no t-shirt on when he slept which made it hard for Kurt not to stare, Blaine didn't seem to mind though.

Kurt got a damp cloth with ice cubes in it and placed it on Blaine's forehead when he layed down.

"Sing to me?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"I've always wanted to hear you sing...and your voice is relaxing... please Kurt?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed quietly and tried to think of an appropriate song while he tucked Blaine in, making sure there wasn't too many covers, they needed to reduce Blaine's temperature not increase it.

_I don't know why Im frightened_  
_I know my way around here_

Blaine looked up in surprise at Kurt's voice.

It was like an angels. How did he not hear it before?

His mouth was open and his eyes were softening but no words formed so Kurt continued while adjusting Blaine's pillows

_The cardboard trees, the painted scenes, the sound here._  
_Yes a world to rediscover,_  
_But Im not in any hurry_  
_And I need a mom...ent._

Blaine's eyes started to drift, as he blinked to keep himself awake while watching Kurt.

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek before returning to the song.

_The... whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways,_  
_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_  
_Feel the early morning madness_  
_Feel the magic in the making_  
_Why everythings as if we never said goodbye._

Blaine was fast asleep by then allowing Kurt's voice to drift in the room although he had a battle keeping awake, so Kurt lowered his voice.

Kurt watched Blaine sleep, playing with his curls.

_Ive spent so many mornings_  
_Just trying to resist you_  
_Im trembling now_  
_You can't know how Ive missed you,_  
_Missed the fairy-tail adventures_  
_In this ever-spinning playground_  
_We were young together._

Kurt traced his finger over Blaine's right side of his face gently, feeling the soft skin beneath his, every now and then pressing light kisses to his forehead.

_Im coming out of make-up_  
_The lights already burning,_  
_Not long until the cameras will start turning_  
_And the early morning madness_  
_And the magic in the making..._  
_Yes, everything is as if we never said goodbye_

Normally he sang the rest with passion but he skipped a few parts to keep it soft.

_I don't want to be alone that's all in the past,  
This worlds waited long enough,  
Ive come home at last..._

Blaine subconsciously sighed and snuggled into Kurt's clothing as he sat on the edge of the bed finishing playing with Blaine's hair.

_Could I stop my hand from shaking? _

Kurt re-adjusted Blaine's cloth on his head while Blaine slept with Kurt being his pillow.

_Has there ever been a moment with so much to live for? _

Kurt looked at Blaine's face as he said the last part...hoping Blaine realize how much he means to him.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways,_  
_So much to say not just today but always._  
_Well have early morning madness._  
_Well have magic in the making._  
_Yes, everything is as if we never said goodbye..._

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said positive Blaine was fully asleep, if the breathing didn't indicate otherwise.

"Please don't ever ever make me say goodbye"

Kurt vowed to get him through his sickness staged and then convess his feelings.

He needed Blaine to know, he would never say goodbye to him.

Kurt had to do his part this time


	10. Gift For Him

Blaine didn't get any better, the air conditioning in Dalton had broke, because a student had fiddled with it too much to get it on warm air, but accidentally switched it to cold, and after trying to fix it, it was destroyed all together, and the person who fixes the damn thing won't be able to make it till Monday because of the snow outside. The Nurse can't do much since there is only one of her, and with a blizzard it's not uncommon to have sick patients no matter how hard she tried. Classes were cancelled throughout Ohio because of the Blizzard much to Kurt and his dad's relief. His dad had wanted Kurt to go back to school but after hearing how ill Blaine was, he could understand why Kurt wanted to stay at Dalton, and his dad had Carole and even Finn looking after him now which Kurt was glad for.

You would think they'd have more than one nurse at a time like this, but these were rare cases and there usually wasn't a time where more than 5 students were sick because they had such good supplies as the air con and medicine, but Blaine appeared to only have menthol rub (Vicks) in his room...Kurt had debated whether or not to put it on, finally after seeing Blaine struggle in his sleep he decided to give it a shot.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked thinking he couldn't do it without his permission.

Blaine stirred and opened his eyes at Kurt blinking.

"Kur...rt?"

"I need to rub on some Vicks but I want to make sure you're okay with that?"

Blaine nodded slowly and moved positions so Kurt would have access to his shirt.

Kurt undid Blaine's shirt and helped him lift it up over his head, Blaine was watching his every move and it made him quite nervous.

Kurt bit his bottom lip before nodding. He stroked the skin softly with his fingers containing the Vicks, he could feel Blaine relaxing already as he applied the Vicks over his shoulders and kept moving downwards while he kept his eyes trained on Blaine's face for any signs of discomfort but Blaine just smiled softly at him, without reaizing as he moved his fingers down still keeping his eyes on Blaine's face, he had brushed his hand on his right chest which had some hair causing Blaine's breathing to stop slightly as well as Kurt's. Blaine stared at Kurt.

Kurt didn't move for a long time staring at where he had touched Blaine. Their hearts were both racing at a mile a minute.

"It's okay," Blaine insisted as the horrified look on Kurt's face was making him worried, but if Kurt was honest Blaine was gorgeous.

"You..can look, it's fine, don't feel embarrased," Blaine assured when seeing Kurt avoiding looking at his chest.

A blush creeped up over his cheeks as he admired Blaine's body in the process and Blaine decided to close his eyes to make it more comfortable for Kurt.

It did help, Kurt thought he was asleep so he took longer than usual but then stopped when thinking he was trespassing boundaries here.

"This is probably a bad timing...but...I love you, Kurt..." Blaine whispered after a while. He didn't give Kurt time to asnwer as he fell back to sleep. it was probably the fever talking but Butterflies entered Kurt's stomach as he watched Blaine sleep better than he had been before.

After forcing Blaine to wake up so he could turn around and put it on his back, Kurt finished and allowed Blaine to sleep again as he wrinced out Blaine's cloth and put some ice cubes in it, in half an hour Kurt made him take a warm bath, made him eat Yoghurt, and cut up some fruit for him since he could barely chew without giving up all together as the apples were so big.

Blaine's body seemed to be decreasing in temperature which was good news but he was still tired and a little weak, his face was a bit pale but the colour was better than before.

While Blaine had been sleeping again, Kurt decided to do something. He kissed Blaine's forehead and left to find someone who could help.

"I'll be back," He whispered in case Blaine was awake.

Nick who had come back by then and was Blaine's roommate was in Jeff's room, Blaine's house keeping skills were not what you would call perfect, first he got some medicine from Nick who he found walking in the hallways, he had remembered seeing a boy named Thad at Mercedes's place and he had showed him to Jeff's room, when there Nick had helped him get some supplies.

"So how's he doing?" Jeff asked as they paused the game they were playing when Kurt seemed reluctant to leave and was nervous at making conversation.

"He's getting better," Kurt announced as they looked happy at the news.

"Dom had gotten sick as well, he's in the Warblers," Jeff added when seeing Kurt's confused expression "Apparently he had food poisining though, so it was really bad, we'll come over to see Blaine in a bit, thanks for looking after him though Kurt, we didn't want to intrude, because we know how he feels about you,"

Kurt's heart stopped.

This was it.

"He has feelings for me?" He dared to question. It wasn't just his imagination then when Blaine said I love you.

Right?

Nick and Jeff looked at each other with concerned looks.

"Blaine didn't...tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Look, it's not in our rights to say it, just forget we ever said anything, please don't tell Blaine we told you anything at all,"

"Hey have you seen Blaine perform yet?" Nick asked as Kurt shook his head. Only that brief performance of Burning Love which ended in coughs, he didn't mention that, so Nick grinned and got him to watch the Warblers performance of 'Teenage Dream'

Blaine was phenomonal.

Kurt knew for sure he was his Teenage Dream.

"He's good isn't he?" Jeff required after some time as Kurt nodded.

"He's amazing,"

They let him watch a few more videos, one called 'Misery,' one called 'What Kind Of Fool'

Kurt was getting hooked.

"I better get back to Blaine, thanks for showing me those videos" Kurt said finally after finishing 'Do ya think I'm sexy'...because his legs were going to fail him if he stayed any longer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...but um, do you mind if I use the computer for a bit first?"

"Sure, you know Blaine has one in his dorm,"

Kurt blushed.

"It's um, It's a surprise, I don't want Blaine checking up his browser history,"

"Okay, sure no problem,"

Kurt wanted to scream to the world he was in love, but he had other ideas.

He got on his best friend in the world at the moment besides Blaine.

Ebay.

The others got distracted by their game again which Kurt was thankful about, and researched up something special before going back to Blaine's dorm thanking the two boys for their help.

The Nurse finally came to check up on Blaine by the time Kurt got back he was awake again when seeing he wasn't there and the nurse gave him something to help the process and had gotten a sleeping bag for Kurt since it appeared too late for Kurt to drive back, and the boy didn't want to leave anyway after asking his father if he could stay.

Some of the other boys had come around asking if they could do anything, or if Blaine was alright, which Kurt thought was really nice. Carole had even made Finn take flowers for her, and he had made little conversation with Kurt and Blaine, since he had to get back before dark.

The next morning Blaine was better.

After a couple of days of the same routine, the fever had gone down tremendously.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked after making him some breakfast.

"Better," Blaine admitted after sitting up.

"Oh no, you're staying in bed,"

"I'm fine Kurt, I'm tired of sleeping,"

"Well then why don't we watch a movie?"

"You're staying?"

"Of course I am silly,"

They decided on Beauty and the Beast, and Kurt cuddled with Blaine as he sobbed when the Beast fell of the roof. Blaine comforted him, and broke the silence.

"How long have you been here?"

Kurt shrugged as he kissed Blaine's forehead.

"3 days. I feel awful for the way I treated you, besides classes are cancelled all week, since so many people got sick by the blizzard in Ohio, and I like taking care of you for a change,"

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about the surprise party...It was not in my place trying to get people to hang out with you, you're free to hang out with who you want, and I pushed you too hard, and I'm sorry for messing up, I just really want to make you happy,"

"I understand Blaine, Finn told me the story, and the New Directions are really generally sorry about the bullying and not being there for me, they came by yesterday to see you but you were asleep and you, you were just being you, you were just being amazing, and I should never have shouted at you, or said you were nothing, because you aren't Blaine,"

Blaine was the one blushing this time, and Kurt could see him try to hide it, but he tilted his head back towards him with his hand.

"You're perfect Blaine,"

Blaine sat up and put his hand around Kurt's neck pulling him closer so he could kiss him.

"Not as perfect as you,"

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment,"

Blaine grinned.

A knock was on the door, and Kurt wished they could be left alone. Blaine felt the same after staring at Kurt's lips.

"Who is it?" Blaine called after trying to ignore it for the 3rd time so he could kiss Kurt again, but when it continued they groaned.

"Delivery for Blaine Anderson,"

Blaine frowned and Kurt tried to hide his smile as he rushed over to get the door for Blaine.

"Thanks Aaaron," Blaine added when the Dalton delivery boy left wishing him well as Kurt took the package from him and placed it in Blaine's lap.

Blaine stared at the package which had a message on it.

#To my special someone.

Kurt had to pay extra for the little message but it was worth it seeing Blaine's face.

Blaine looked up to Kurt who only shrugged as Blaine opened the package inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with the graving **From Kurt to Blaine** was written on the inside.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes watery as he gasped at the gift.

On the outside was

**I love you.**

Kurt's heart was pounding by the time Blaine gave a laugh which was filled with so much joy.

Blaine looked like he was given the moon.

"I love you too,"

Their lips silently met.


End file.
